Obsession
by 17goingon12
Summary: Izaya mendekati Shizuo yang terbaring di ranjang. Ia sentuh wajahnya. Menorehkan pisaunya pada wajah tampan itu tanpa membuat satu pun luka. Seakan ia sedang membuat garis imajiner dengan pisau itu. Shizaya


Disclaimer: Durarara! Masih milik Ryohgo Narita.

Warning: Shounen ai, Shizaya, OOC

Summary: Izaya mendekati Shizuo yang terbaring di ranjang. Ia sentuh wajahnya. Menorehkan pisaunya pada wajah tampan itu tanpa membuat satu pun luka. Seakan ia sedang membuat garis imajiner dengan pisau itu.

Obsession

Ruangan itu gelap. Hanya ada sedikit sinar mentari yang menyusup lewat celah gorden yang tertutup rapat. Di ruangan beraroma antiseptik, seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang terbaring di sana. Sebuah alat pertanda kehidupannya, baru saja berhenti memberikan irama. Digantikan sebuah nada panjang yang tak berujung. Matanya terpejam, begitu damai, begitu tenang. Seakan ia sedang menjalani tidur panjang tanpa akhir. Tubuhnya mulai mendingin, menggantikan kehangatan yang ada pada tiap insan yang bernafas. Pemuda itu adalah Shizuo Heiwajima, orang yang terkenal di Ikebukuro karena kekuatannya.

Namun Shizuo tidaklah seorang diri. Di sampingnya, seorang pemuda yang sebaya dengannya berdiri terdiam. Wajah pemuda dengan rambut hitam pendek itu tampak letih, seakan menanggung beban hidup yang terlalu berat. Dibalik lengan jaket kebanggaanya, tangan sang pemuda menggenggam sebilah pisau kecil.

"Kau bercanda, kan?" Izaya, pemuda berambut hitam itu, berucap pelan, nyaris berbisik di tengah kesunyian senja yang hampir berakhir. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat kata demi kata coba ia rangkai dari mulutnya. Izaya mendekati Shizuo yang terbaring di ranjang. Ia sentuh wajahnya. Menorehkan pisaunya pada wajah tampan itu tanpa membuat satu pun luka. Seakan ia sedang membuat garis imajiner dengan pisau itu.

"Kau tidak mungkin terbunuh semudah ini, kan?" Ia menjatuhkan pisaunya. Kedua tangannya terlalu sibuk menyentuh setiap bagian wajah Shizuo. Ia sentuh sepasang mata indah yang kini terpejam itu. Ia sentuh hidung yang kini tak lagi membuat tarikan nafas. Ia sentuh telinga yang kini tak lagi sanggup mendengar suaranya. Ia sentuh bibir yang tak lagi menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tahukah kau seberapa besar aku membencimu?" kini ia berbisik.

Tidak ada jawaban, tentu saja, tapi ia enggan berhenti melanjutkan bisikanmu yang nyaris teredam hembus angin itu.

"Percayakah kau akan benci pada pandangan pertama?" ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Berbisik tepat di telinga Shizuo.

"Aku percaya," ia menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Karna aku membencimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu."

Tangannya menggapai sekitar, mencari bilah pisau yang tadi ia jatuhkan. Ia genggam erat pisau itu, mendekatkannya pada pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Tetes demi tetes darah menetes saat ia mulai menyayat pergelangan tangannya nan putih bak porselen.

"Kau juga membenciku, kan?" lebih banyak darah terpercik, membuat noda yang lebih besar di lantai. Senyum tersungging di wajahnya bagai seorang anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat mainan baru kala ia teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Shizuo.

"_Kau menyebalkan!"_

"_Oh ya? Padahal kupikir, kita bisa bersenang-senang bersama~"_

Kenangan masa lalu itu masih begitu nyata dalam ingatannya. Senyata luka yang entah kenapa terasa begitu menyakitkan di hatinya.

"Benci… Benci! BENCI!" Izaya berteriak bersamaan dengan air matanya yang entah kenapa mulai menetes. "Salah, pasti ada yang salah…" ia terisak dalam kata-katanya, "Kupikir jika kau mati, aku akan terbebas dari perasaan aneh ini… Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda! Sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan dari rasa benci itu sendiri!"

Air mata tak henti-hentinya menetes beriringan dengan genangan darah yang mulai terbentuk. Sebelum kegelapan menutup matanya. Izaya menutup jarak diantara mereka dengan mengecup bibir Shizuo perlahan… untuk yang pertama… dan yang terakhir…

"Selamat tinggal…" Dan ia pun ikut terlelap dalam kegelapan abadi.

xXx

Matahari bersinar cerah, terlalu cerah bahkan. Seakan-akan sang surya sama sekali tak menyadari kepedihan yang melingkupi bumi dibawahnya. Di sepetak lahan itu, sekumpulan orang berbusana sewarna berkumpul. Hitam kelam, warna yang kurang serasi dengan cuaca yang kelewat terik ini. Isakan tangis masih terdengar sesekali. Dari teman, relasi, ataupun kerabat yang pernah mengenal dua insan yang kini telah menghadap Yang Maha Kuasa itu.

Satu per satu orang mulai meninggalkan ladang kesunyian bersamaan dengan mentari yang mulai beranjak pergi. Ditengah kerumunan yang mulai habis ditelan waktu, seorang pemuda tetap berdiri. Pemuda itu adalah Shinra Kishitani, orang yang bisa dibilang cukup dekat dengan dua insan yang kini hanya tinggal nama tersebut. Matanya menerawang jauh, mencoba menorehkan sebanyak mungkin kenangan akan Shizuo dan Izaya. Sementara Shinra berdiri tak bergeming, sesosok Headless Rider mendekatinya. Helm berwarna kuning yang ia kenakan terlihat mencolok di tengah nuansa hitam disekitarnya. Perlahan, ia mendekati Shinra dan menyentuh pundaknya. Berusaha memberikan penghiburan lewat sentuhan yang sepertinya tak akan pernah cukup.

[Shinra, ayo pulang. Ini sudah sore, sebentar lagi gelap], ketik Celty pada PDA-nya.

"Kenapa…? Kenapa, Celty? Kenapa Izaya dan Shizuo harus berakhir seperti ini!?" Shinra setengah berteriak. Menaikkan nada suaranya, menumpahkan isi hati yang entah sejak kapan ia pendam. Ia mendekat, bersimpuh di dekat salah satu nisan. Baru kali ini Shinra sama sekali tidak menggubris perkataan Celty.

Celty hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak tahu jawaban apa yang pantas ia berikan. Hatinya pun kalut. Ia mengenal Shizuo dan Izaya, namun tidak sedekat Shinra mengenal mereka. Shinra mengenal Shizuo semenjak mereka masih di bangku sekolah dasar. Sedangkan Izaya, Shinra mengenal pemuda berambut hitam itu semenjak mereka memasuki sekolah menengah pertama.

"Kenapa Izaya harus bunuh diri? Kenapa!?" Ia memukulkan kepalnya pada bumi tempatnya berpijak. Berusaha menumpahkan kesalahan yang sesungguhnya tak dimiliki oleh seorangpun. "Kematian Shizuo bukan salahnya! Shizuo meninggal karena kecelakaan!"

Hati Celty sakit, tersayat melihat Shinra hancur seperti itu. Ia berjalan mendekat, bersimpuh di sampingnya lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh pemuda itu. Berharap sedikit sentuhan dapat memberikan penghiburan pada hati Shinra yang porak poranda.

"Bukankah Izaya begitu membenci Shizuo?" Shinra melanjutkan kata-katanya dalam isakan tanpa air mata. "Lalu… Apakah mungkin kematian Shizuo yang membuat Izaya mengakhiri hidupnya seperti ini?" Shinra bertanya sembari mengelus nisan dihadapannya secara perlahan. Ia meraba tiap goresan ukiran nama yang tertoreh pada batu nan kokoh itu.

Celty mulai mengetik di PDA-nya lagi.

[Aku rasa… Izaya membenci Shizuo karena Shizuo lah sumber dari segala rasa sakit di hati Izaya]

"Rasa sakit di hati Izaya? Maksudmu?" Shinra mengalihkan pandangannya dari batu yang semenjak tadi ia tatap. Untuk perama kalinya, ia menatap lawan bicaranya itu.

[Izaya tidak pernah membenci Shizuo]

Celty berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Shinra, berusaha mengajak Shinra yang masih enggan untuk beranjak.

[Dia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mencintai…]

-Fin-

Review, please? :3


End file.
